The Convention - A Lenny Week Story
by SRAM
Summary: This is a little story that combines their engagement and a little nerdy thing between them.


**OKAY, I COULDN'T LET LENNY WEEK GO BY WITHOUT PUTTING TOGETHER A LITTLE NERDY STORY ABOUT LENNY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Lenny Nerdy Times for Lenny Week**

Leonard finished straightening out his uniform as he looked in the mirror, he was really happy they decided to go as the original series Star Trek this time, instead of The Next Generation, he hated wearing that bald cap to look like Captain Picard. No dressing like Captain Kirk was much better and he needed hardly any makeup to go along with the uniform. This was the first time all the guys had dressed up together, to go to a convention, since the Bakersfield disaster, that catastrophe staying in all their minds for well over a year. Even now they had taken several precautions, demanded by Sheldon, before they even all agreed to go and had all agreed there would be no stopping along the way.

However, Leonard himself had almost ruin the whole trip when he refused to go with them all last night, telling them he would drive up this morning and met them. He still wasn't sure he really wanted to do that, because now he was torn between leaving Penny for the weekend and going to the convention. Since the engagement, they seemed like they couldn't function without each other, they were always together and missed each horribly when either he was at work or she was at some audition. It was like once they knew they were going to marry each other, really for sure, they didn't now want to be apart. At first he thought it was only him, but now he definitely saw it in Penny, they just couldn't seem to get enough of each other, just sitting on the couch holding each other seemed to make them extremely happy.

Like this morning, they had been sleeping with each other every night since they were engaged, having Penny to hold each night one of the top ten things he loved about being with her, it was so hard to get out of their bed with her laying next to him. Especially when he tried to gently get out, only to have her pull him back to hug and kiss her before he left. Her warm body, morning smell, messed up hair and cute adorable half asleep face was more than he could stand and even now he wondered if he was sane leaving her bed just an hour before. So for about the fifth time this morning he was thinking of blowing off the convention again, just climbing back in bed with her, and he would have done it in a minute, if he didn't promise and swear to his friends he would show up this morning.

He really needed to stop over thinking things, because the more he thought of it the more he got depressed, it was bad enough he wouldn't see her the rest of the day, but how was he going to sleep tonight without her. Her warmth, her green apple smell, her hair in his face and her gentle breathing, when she slept, were like a drug to him and all of them helped him to relax and fall easily to sleep. He now started to wonder if he was actually going to enjoy himself while he was away, and now he even wondered why he had even agreed to go.

Leonard looked at the mirror one more time, suddenly not caring what he looked like and closed up his makeup case then put it in his suitcase and headed for the door. He had promised he would let her know when he was leaving and although the thought of seeing her for a moment and kissing her warmed his heart, he knew that remembering that moment on his drive to the convention was going to depress him even further.

Leonard opened the door to her apartment, pulling his suitcase along and suddenly something seemed different, his senses immediately coming more alert. Coffee, it was the smell of coffee, and as he looked at the kitchen island he noticed a coffee urn and a couple of scones waiting there, obviously for them. Leonard couldn't help but smile, she had gotten up to see him off and to make him a little breakfast before he left, she was really one in a million and he again thanked God that she wanted him as her mate. He walked to the closed bedroom door and took the handle to open it and tell her he was there, when he found it was locked, confusing him for a moment. "Penny, I'm here. Thank you for breakfast."

"Your welcome Sweetie. I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute."

Leonard smiled as he went to the counter and sat down, taking a sip of the coffee, which tasted great and was perfect, just like her. For the next few minutes he nibbled on his scone trying to make it last so he could sit there, with her, for a little while before he left, but every time he looked at the door it remained shut and there was no Penny. Even as slow as he ate, it was only 15 minutes later when the scone and his coffee where gone and he knew he had to leave, disappointment filling him as he realized he missed the last 15 minutes of time with her. Leonard walked up to the bedroom and in sad voice, "Penny, I need to leave now Honey, could I get a kiss before I leave."

The door then opened, and Penny came out, "Sorry Honey it took me a while to get ready, I'll just put my coffee in a travel mug and eat the scone on the way." She said over her shoulder as she strut to the kitchen counter.

Leonard was paralyzed, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and he couldn't move, just stare. He didn't know how long he stood their rooted to the same spot just looking at her, but she turned to look back at him a big smile forming on her face. "Sweetie, you said we had to go, I'm ready, don't you still want to go?" Leonard couldn't understand how her voice could sound so sweet and seductive at the same time.

Leonard swallowed hard, "Penny…..Umm….You want to go with me?"

Penny giggled. "Sweetie, you're a genius, I wouldn't have dressed like this if I didn't want to go with you."

Leonard swallowed again. "But you don't like these things?"

"Well Sweetie, I thought I could stay home today and tomorrow and miss you horribly or I could come with you, hang on your arm and not worry about girls hitting on you and be happy. I chose the later. That isn't a problem is it?" Penny now had a little pout on her face, that melted Leonard's heart.

Leonard shook his head quickly, "No… NO… no problem at all." Seeing a smile return to her face.

**STAR TREK STAR TREK STAR TREK STAR TREK STAR TREK STAR TREK STAR TREK STAR TREK **

It was almost three hours later when Raj, Howard and Sheldon, where waiting at the entrance of the convention center for their Captain. "I knew he would be late, ever since he got engaged to Penny he can't seem to think about anything but her." Sheldon whined.

"Don't get too upset yet, your ears will start sweating, he still has a couple of minutes yet before he is late." Raj tried to pacify the upset Sheldon/Spock standing next to him.

"Holy crap!" Howard exclaimed as he pointed, "Leonard picked up a girl, Penny is going to kill him." 'Especially after I tell Bernadette' Howard thought.

Raj looked where Howard was pointing, squinting to see the girl Leonard was with, then his eyes went wide, "Dude that isn't some girl, that's Penny." Now all three men stared at their Captain Kirk, walking toward them, arm in arm with his Yeoman Rand.


End file.
